Dolça Foscor
by mauleta
Summary: Slash.Després de que en Harry juri serli fidel a en Voldemort sota l'amenaça de la mort dels seus amics haurà d'efrontarse a la culpa d'haverse enamorat de l'assasí de suns pares deixantse porar per la foscor... Traducció!molt bo, entreuhi!
1. Em seràs fidel, Harry Potter?

Aquest fic és un traducció d'un fic de Pavati Blossom (dulce oscuridad ) le traudit al català xk mira, m smebla k és un fik bonisim k val la pena k stigui en un munt didiomes...

speru k al meva traducció estigui a l'alçada del fik...

aps, x cert es eprsonategs nu son meus, sinu seria rica... i aki ia Slash (relacio home/home) de manera k sinu tagrada surt ara mateix...xD

salut!!!

(encara k sigui uan traducció dexeu reviews...)

Les llàgrimes baixaven, sense cap limitació, pel seu rostre demacrat. Els seus ulls estaven buits després de tant patiment tanta agonia. Quelcom dins seu s'havia trencat, per tornar-se irrecuperable. No hi havia cap manera de que el món tornés a semblar-li habitable. La pau que pocs cops havia existit se n'havia anat per no tornar mai més. Aquest pensament li va provocar un calfred. Tantes esperances fetes pols, tants somnis sense complir, tants malsons reflectits a la realitat...

Tantes animes que van poder ser però no van ser. Tants cossos desplomats al seu voltant, morts. Tants somriures per no res. Tantes llàgrimes solitàries en un espai d'infinita incomprensió. Tantes ganyotes de desdeny cap al món en els seus rostres. Incomptables mirades desafiants , que van acabar sent tremoloses. Qui tenia el coratge d'enfrontar-se a una cosa així, tot i tenint alguna cosa a la que aferrar-se per fer-ho?

Ell ja no tenia res ni ningú. Tot havia estat absorbit per la Foscor. Fins i tot les seves forces per lluitar, per incorporar-se. El seu cos pesava massa. La tristor que sentia era immensa. El dolor físic del seu cos i l'espiritual del seu cor li feien impossible fer més que...

_Plorar patèticament._

Reconeixia perfectament aquells cossos al seu costat. Havia agraït tants cops la lluïssor de bogeria al ulls de la Luna. Havia trobat sempre tant d'enigma darrera aquells ulls marrons d'en Neville, lluents d'estima i d'admiració cap a ell. Ells havien estat els seus amics, una part de la seva vida. I estaven allà, morts. A mans de qui ? Com si no fos prou previsible la resposta...

Plorar és de covards i inútils, Harry, de dèbils, i tu no ets dèbil.- Va dir l'assassí del seus amics amb un somriure despietat.

En Harry es va mossegar el llavi inferior, reprimint les seves ganes de cridar i maleir. De deixar-se emportar pel que sentia.

Mata'm i acaba amb això, Voldemort.- Va aixecar els seus ulls esmaragda submisos en direcció als carmesí.

Els dos havien tancat la ment al contrari, però es podien llegir clarament els pensaments observant-se als ulls fixament. L'odi era massa per a ser contingut.

És el que realment hauria de fer? – Se'n va riure l'altre assaborint el moment de plena victòria. En Harry va caure al terra de genolls, murmurant insults inaudivles.

Per què ? – Va preguntar ell, amb la gola resseca i el ulls bullint-li. La seva mirada clavada al terra.

Per què què? –

Per què no has tingut pietat amb ells i amb mi sí ? No has dubtat en matar a nens sense un gran potencial màgic, però et resignes a matar al teu pitjor enemic. Diguem que ha canviat des de la nostre última trobada. – Voldemort va somriure misteriosament, tirant la seva túnica elegant cap endarrere i ajupint-se, per estar al mateix nivell que el seu receptor.

No ets el mateix Harry Potter d'aquell cop. – Va contestar simplement.- El teu poder ha augmentat i al mateix temps, ja no ets l'ingenu dominat per les forces d'en Dumbledore. – Els ulls d'en Harry van brillar momentàniament.

Que no sigui dominat no vol dir que no estigui a favor de la seva causa. Ets l'assassí de mons i actualment, dels meus amics. Què és el que vols?

La teva lleialtat. – El rostre d'en Voldemort era indesxifrable. No hi havia cap emoció en ell. Els seus ulls en aquell moment estaven buits: no hi havia odio ni rancor. No hi havia ambició. No hi havia res tret...

Mai.- Va respondre en Harry convençut. – No ets res més que un ésser sense compassió, ple d'odi i d'avarícia. Per què t'hauria de servir jo a tu?

Perquè tinc una cosa teva. _Una cosa_ per la qual donaries _la teva_ vida.

El Dark Lord es va posar novament de peu i amb el mateix somriure d'abans, va senyalar en direcció a un grup de cavallers de la mort, que continuaven quiets en el seu lloc, esperant ordres del seu Amo.

En Harry es va posar de peu també, ja que des del terra li era impossible veure res. El seu cor bategava agitadament, tement-se el pitjor. I el pitjor va arribar. El seu organisme es va convulsionar de sobte quan els seus ulls verds van connectar amb els ulls ametllats de la seva millor amiga, atrapada entre els braços d'un cavaller de la mort, sense cap possibilitat de fugir. Tenia diverses ferides per tot el cos, però continuava conscient. La seva mirada serena li deia suplicant "No et rendeixis " .

Al costat de l'Hermione estava en Ron, debatent-se amb un cavaller de la mort furiosament. Instants després queia sota els efectes d'una _cruciatus_. La ment d'en Harry va quedar en blanc en aquell mateix moment, sentia que el seu cor patia a la vegada que el d'en Ron. Hauria començat a córrer cap al seu amic sinó fos per què el Dark Lord l'havia portat cap endarrera, agafant-lo pel braç, amb els ulls vermells resplendents pel triomf.

_La impotència de sentir els crits i no poder fer res per aturar-los el penetrava agudament..._

Per altre banda també estava la Ginny. Però al contrari d'en Ron i l'Hermione, s'havia desmaiat. O a cas estava...?

O t'inclines davant meu o ells cauen morts, Harry.- Va dir el Dark Lord, traient-lo dels seus pensaments.

Com puc confiar en que no els mataràs encara que accepti?

Interessant pregunta.- Va somriure en Voldemort.- Però hauràs de confiar. És l'única opció que et queda, oi? Això o la seva mort per la teva negació...

Va estirar la seva mà i va acariciar suaument la galta esquerra d'en Harry, que es va tirar cap enrera fastiguejat pel contacte. Era freda, tot i així, tenia una escalfor pròpia. Una escalfor que mai havia sentit abans...

Harry no ho facis, no te'l creguis! Ell fa servir la falsedat! – Va cridar l'Hermione, debatent-se per ser lliberada. Voldemort es va girar a veure-la amb un somriure cruel en el rostre.

És una sang-fang, oi? – Li va murmurar a en Harry de manera que te'n sols ell pogués escoltar-lo.- Podríem torturar-la, demostrar-li qui són els veritables mags per després matar-la sense pietat. Però això no passarà si t'uneixes a mi, Harry. O no donaràs la teva vida per ella?- Després d'un tens i lleugerament llarg silenci per part del jove Gryffindor, el Dark Lord li va fer una senyal al cavaller de la mort que portava l'Hermione.

La noia va caure al terra, cridant sense parar pel patiment que li colpejava el cos. EL seus ulls estaven cristal·litzats per les llàgrimes contingudes. Aquella imatge de la seva millor amiga sent torturada era insuportable... No podia aguantar _allò._

Deixa-la!- Va cridar en Harry, mirant a en voldemort, suplicant. – Ella no té res a veure amb tot això!

No?- Va qüestionar en Voldemort amb certa ironia a la veu, aixecant una cella. – A cas no és la _millor amiga_ d'en Harry Potter?- Una onada de culpabilitat el va colpejar mentre es mossegava el llavi inferior.

Deixa-la... – Va demanar sense apartar la mirada de la figura de la seva amiga.

En Voldemort el va obligar a mirar-lo als ulls, agafant-li la barbeta imperativament. El seu rostre i el del seu enemic tan sols estaven a uns quants centímetres de distància.

Em seràs fidel Harry Potter?

_Crucio_

En Harry va respirar fons, preparant-se pel que anava a dir. Mai hauria pensat que podria trair la seva gent. Ells no s'ho mereixien, tot i això... la vida dels seus amics era el preu que es pagava. I si passés això ell no podria suportar-ho... La culpa... La soledat... Acabaria tornant-se boig. I aleshores no hauria valgut la pena el repte davant la proposta...

Sí, l_ord_. – Encara que el seu to no va ser disciplinat, sinó més aviat sarcàstic , va ser prou per què Voldemort tornés a somriure àmpliament.

Això espero.

I amb un ràpid moviment, el va besar imprevisiblement, apressant-lo contra ell, rodejant-lo amb els seus braços. En Harry va quedar paralitzat en el seu lloc degut a l'espant. Quan va reaccionar, va intentar resistir-se, però la força del Dark Lord va poder més que la seva pròpia. Va acabar cedint lleugerament, deixant-se dominar per la Foscor.

Al mateix temps que el besava possessivament, Voldemort el va cobrir amb la seva capa. Un moment després, havia deixat els terrenys segurs de Hogwarts per endinsar-se en un lloc completament diferent, on mai havia arribat a ser-hi: la fortalesa de l'Ordre Tenebrosa.

i fins aki arriba l priemr kapitul...

txun-txun-txun-txun!!!!

k pasara?¿?¿

aaaaaah!!!!

ja u traudire!!!xD

k vagi b!!!

reviews!


	2. Quant estàs disposat a donar pels amics?

I aki va el segundo capítulo de esta historia de Parvati Blossom... la verdad s k me ha sabido mal no tener ningun review...pero voy a continuar traduciendo... las advertecias estan n el primer capítulo asi k no las repetiré...

ale, a leer!!!

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Quan va obrir els ulls al notar que els seus peus tocaven al terra, es va trobar al costat del Dark Lord, devant d'un castell d'aspecte terrorífic, com els que formaven part de les películes de por _muggle_. No obstant, l'entrada estava formada per arbres i arbustos que suavitzaven el aire tens que s'hi respirava. Al mirar cap enrera, va veure una alta i imponent muralla que rodejava tot el territori del Dark Lord.

T'agrada?-Va pregunta en Voldemort, amb un somriure cínic al seu rostre. Es va estalviar respondre.- Segueix-me. - _Com si li quedés una altre opció._

Van caminar uns quants minuts per un camí limitat amb pedres mitjanes. Mai s'havia imaginat que la _llar_ del seu pitjor enemic pogués tenir tanta... bellessa? Més aviat, vida. A la seva dreta, a la llunyanía, podia apreciar un llac, semblant al de Hogwarts. Li va semblar curiosa la semblansa.

Finalment van arribar devant l'entrada del castell. Les grans portes es van obrir màgicament i el seu _Senyor _li va fer un senyal perquè passés ell primer. En Harry, tremolós pel que es podia arribar a trobar, va suspirar i va obeïr.

No es va sorpendre massa quan va advertí que la majoria dels color que guarnien la sala principal eren negres, verds, platejats i vermells. No hi havia una gran decoració en si, tret que es tingués en conte l'elegant catifa verd fosc. Tot i això, no estava tan malament...

Va fotre un salt des de el seu ensimismament al escoltar com darrera seu les portes es tancaven i una sensació de tancament va recòrrer tot el seu cos quan es va adonar de la situació en la que es trobava. Estava atrapat en les rigurosses xarxes de la foscor...

Es va girar a veure en Voldemort amb _inocent_ interés.

No m'esperava ser benvingut en aquest lloc.- Va murmurar en Harry, però suficientment alt perquè l'altre l'escoltés. En Voldemort es va apropar perillosament a ell.

A partir d'ara aquesta serà la teva llar. Quan realment em demsotris lleialtad, et permetre ser lliure pels terrenys. Mentres tant... - Es va aturar. De nou els seus rostres no estaven a més d'un pam de distància.- Quan estàs disposat a doanr pels teus amics, Harry?

Havia estat un xiuxiueig casi inaudivle. El jove Potter va mirar perplex al seu_ ex_ enemic, veient quelcom _estrany_ en els ulls de l'altre. Era la seva imaginació o hi havia... _desig_? Va retrocedir instintivament, amb lo que el Lord va somriure.

Els has deixat lliures, oi?- Va pregunta en Potter amb veu dubitativa.- Ara estan a Hogwarts, no corren cap perill...

Si ara estiguesin lliures i no corresin cap perill, no et sembla que buscaries a tota costa una manera de tornar als territoris d'en Dumbledore, resistin-te constantment a les meves ordres, ja que no tinc res amb el que obligar-te a estar-te aquí? No sóc idiota, Harry. Fins que no em desmostris que estàs submís als meus desitjos, ells seràn presoners.

_Aquest_ no era el nostre pacte.- Va dir en Harry, furiós.

No els hi passarà res, estaran ben cuidats. Excepte que em desobeixis, obviament...

Què és el que em deté a apareixe'm a Hogwarts, escapar ara mateix?.- va replicar en Harry, fulminant-lo amb la mirada.

Punt númeru u, els teus amics ja estàn aquí. Punt número dos, hi ha barreres anti aparició que ni tan sols el teu poder pot bolquejar.- Va contestar en Voldemort, burlonament

També hi havia barreres anti-aparició a Hogwarts i tot i així...

Al final, segueixes tan sobmés al poder d'en Dumbledore com en la nostre última trobada.- Va riure foscament el Dark Lord. Un riure que va posar a en Harry la carn de gallina, cosa que va fer que retrocedís encara més. Però l'altre el va agafar fort del braç esquerra.- Enten que ara em pertanys, Harry. Has acceptat sacrificar-te pels teus amics, ara no hi ha marxa enrera. A no ser que vulguis que ells...

No.- El va interrompre en Harry immediatament, recuperant la seva postura.- Tot i això, no m'obligaràs a formar part dels cavallers de la mort.

Qui ha dit que jo vulgui la marca al teu braç, Harry? - Li va respondre amb sorna.- Et vull per una cosa que va més enllà de les petites ments dels meus aliats. M'an explicat que ets un magnífic estratega.- Va somriure devant l'expressió de sorpresa del noi.- De moment m'ajudaràs en això. Després ja veurem.

Els ulls brillants del Dark Lord van advertir a en Harry que, en realitat, ell ja havia pensat en alguna cosa, però preferia mantenir-ho en secret. Va apretar els llavis amb frustració,però va acabar asentint. Els seus amics contaven amb ell, es va recordar metalment.

Estava en una posició patètica per a qualsevol que el veiés. Abraçant-se a ell mateix, pensant en totes les cose que l'estaven passant. Alguns pensarien que sentia llàstima per ell mateix i altres jurarie que estava perdent la raó al trobar-se aïllat dels seus ideals, sobmés a la voluntat dun tirà a causa dels seus amics.

Però no sentia llàstima d'ell mateix. No era tan arrogant com per fer-ho. Tot el que li estava passant era per mèrit propi, es deia. I en quant a la raó, estava segur d'haver-la perdut feia temps. Probablement des de la mort del seu padrí, la qual li havia obert els ulls a l'autèntica existència, demostrant que el mòn estava cobert de mentida i d'odi. No hi havia dos bàndols anomenats llum i foscor, sinó poderosos contra poderosos, utilitzant als dèbils com a escut.

Després de descubrir allò, qualsevol diria que hagués fugit d'en Dumbledore, culpable de les seves actuals agonies. En canvi, es va mantenir al costat de l'Ordre del Fènix, perquè tenia una raó per no estar a l'altre bàndol. _Mai _s'uniria al Dark Lord per voluntat pròpia. Ell li havia pres tota la felicitat, totes les oportunitats. A Hogwarts encara tenia als seus amics, a gent que l'apreciava i per la que estava disposada a lluitar perquè seguisin amb vida, sans i estalvis.

Per això mateix, s'havia convertit en un dels estrategues de la defensa contra atacs de l'Ordre del Fènix. Després de la mort d'en Sirius, va trobar consol entre els llibres d'estudi, obtenint així el nivell de l'Hermione i tornant-se un segon empollon. Amb inteligència, una mica d'astúcia i d'ingeni, les seves estrategies eren afectives.

Però això no significava que en Voldemort hagués de saber-ho. Les habilitats dels membres de l'Ordre solien mantenir-se el més recelosament amagades com fos possible. Lo qual volia dir que hi havia un espia dins de l'Ordre passant-li informació al Dark Lord...

Va perdre el fil dels seus pensament en aquell moment, quan va recordar lo succeït a Hogwarts. Des de quan el Dark Lord besava a cada persona que accedia a estar sota el seu mandat? O ell havia estat un cas..._especial_? Va tremolar tan sols de pensar-ho. El desig en els ulls vermells...

Era veritat que en certa manera, ell era especial, però en Voldemort no havia desmotrat valorar-lo d'aquesta manera al colocar-lo en una cel·la. Si bé era més còmode del que s'havia imaginat (estava rodejada d'una barrera que li prohibia fer qualsevol tipus de màgia, a més que la seva bareta estava a mans de l'Innombrable, per lo tant gaudia de l'inexistència de cadenes), tampoc havia estat tan _rebel_ com per posar-lo allà.

Es preguntava si seria cert que els seus amics estaven vius, tancats, però vius. Més tard solicitaria veure'ls a en Vodemort. Amenaçaria amb no ser-li fidel si no li oferia probes de que el que deia no era mentira. Però...

_Quant estàs disposat a donar pels teus amics, Harry?_

Va empassar saliba._ Això _no li seria gens fàcil... Viure en aquell lloc no seria gens fàcil...

I no se li faria fàcil tampoc al Dark Lord. El volia veure com un servent? Doncs, hauria de lluitar per aconseguir-ho.

Va instalar un somriure astut al rostre, competint amb el del seu _lord_. S'hauria de veure quin dels dos guanyaria...

Es van sentir unes passes al passadís al costat de ka seva cel·la. No es va immutar per res. Hi havia alguna cosa interessant a la paret que li feia impossible apartar els seus ulls d'allà. Per suposat, quan la porta es va obrir i el Dark Lord va advertí que l'ignorava completament, va aixecar la vareta i li va llençar un cruciatus que el va fer recordar que ell no tenia ni pietat ni paciència amb els seus servents. El dolor va continuar durant un parell de minuts en els qual no va parar de cridar. Però no va suplicar. La seva resistència era l'únic que li quedava contra tota aquella foscor.

Perquè recordis a qui li deus lleialtat, Potter. - Va dir al aturar la maldició imperdonable.

Amb certa dificultat, en Harry es va incorporar del terra i va mirar a l'assesí dels seus pares amb determinació.

Tinc treballs per a tu. Segueix-me.- Va ordenar, donant a entendre que no escoltaria excuses, però tot i així en Harry va pensar que no perdria res gastant un minut del temps del Lord.

M'agradaria veure als meus amics per assegurar-me que dius la veritat.

El Innombrable es va girar a veure'l. Semblava que aquell dia ja no estava del mateix bon humor que l'anterior. Què hauria passat?

Hauries de començar a confiar en la meva paraula, Potter. Tinc honor, encara que no ho creguis. I només per aquest cop, i perquè comencis a fer bé la teva feina, et permetre veure'ls.

Amb una mirada freda, li va indicar que seria l'última vegada que consentiria endarrerir els seus plans. En Harry va asentir, anant amb conte de no fer cap somriure victoriós.

Va caminar darrera del Dark Lord en silenci, En Harry intentava memoritzar el camí,per si algun cop... Però li era impossible, estan en un castell desconegut, segurament amb passadisos secrets i coses semblant, a més que es va adonar de seguida que el seu _Senyor_ estava donant algunes voltes de més, per marejar-lo al donar-se conte que en Harry mirava al seu voltant buscant coses cridaneres per recordar.

Van arribar davant d'una porta normal, igual a les demés, segellada amb magia negra. En Voldemort, amb un senzill moviment de vareta, va trencar l'encanteri i la va obrir, deixant que en Harry passés primer.

Era una cel·la molt semblant a la seva, només que en aquesta hi habitaven tres persones. El va mirar, amb l'estòmac donant-li voltes i la gola seca per la tristesa i la culpa. Va començar a exminar-los, apropant-se lentament cap a ells. L'Hermione i el Ron s'havien incorporat al veure'l entrar, amb senyals de preocupació infinita als seus ulls. La Ginny, en canvi, estava encongida a un cantó de la cel·la, aïlada, amb la mirada absorta en una altre dimensió, sense mostrar emoció per les_ visites_.

En Voldemort continuava arrepenjat a la paret, al costat de la porta, mirant la situació silenciosament, atent a totes les reaccions. En Harry no va soportar més, igual que els seus dos millos amics, i e svan abraçar amb força, l'Hermione començant a plorar a la seva espatlla i en Ron mosegant-se el llavi. El jove Potter es va deixar portar per les mostres d'estima. Li semblava que havia passat una eternitat des de l'últim cop que els havia vist.

Al trencar-se l'abraçada, no va poder evitar qüestionar el per què del distanciament de la Ginny.

Li has fet alguna cosa?- Va preguntar, girant-se cap a un Voldemort indiferent.

L'Hermione i el Ron es van mantenir al seu costat, callats, admirnat el valor del seu amic de tractar així al Dark Lord.

Va caure en un tranç, degut al encanteri que li va llençar un cavaller de la mort, en el qual recorda els pitjors moments de la seva vida, després té malsons al dormir-se fins finalment morir per l'angústia o suicidar-se.

I no es pot detenir l'encanteri?

El seu to ja no era amenaçant. D'això depenia la vida de la Ginny... Va semblar que en Voldemort se n'adonava, pel somriure que va fer després.

Crec que encara no m'has demostrat lleialtat com per salvar als teus amics, _Harry_. Vam fer un pacte, per no l'estàs complint massa. Per què jo hauria de dur a terme la meva part?

En Harry es va contenir de contestar i va baixa la seva mirada fins al terra perquè no es veiés el rencor que hi havia en ells. Va sentir una mà sobre la seva espatlla i al mirar, va veure a un Hermione somrient-li dèbilment.

Facis el que facis, Harry, recorda sempre que noslatres t'estimem.

En Harry la va mirar pensatiu. Encara que es convertís en un assesí ells l'estimarien? No ho creia.

Què és el que va passar ahir, company?- Va preguntar en Ron en un lleuger xiuxiueig. En Harry va suspirar, cansat de tot això.

Com us han estat tractant?- Va dir en Potter, evitant la pregunta. L'Hermione, massa inteligent com per no deduir el que això significava, va contestar.

No hauries de sacrificar-te d'aquesta manera per nosaltres, Harry.

No estic disposat a deixar-vos, Mione, vosaltres sou tot el que he tingut aquests any. No soportaria que...

Prou. - Va dir en Voldemort, incorporant la seva postura davant de tanta cursileria.- M'has robat masssa temps, Harry.

El noi va apretar els llavis._ No _s'anava a disculpar ni anava a fer _cap_ reverència.

Tot estarà bé, Harry.- Va dir l'Hermione coma a despedida, abraçant-lo.

Faré que ho estigui per vosaltres.- Va replicar en Harry en un xiuxiueig.


End file.
